


Pound Puppy - under revision-

by Wholesomestraykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesomestraykids/pseuds/Wholesomestraykids
Summary: Seungmin is in foster care. He is trying to adjust to his new life with the Seo family, and his new school, all while trying to hide many dark secrets regarding his past.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, seungmin/?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. 1- You are home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a bit by the tv show the foster but with some of my own twists that are revealed throughout this series. I worked on this for a while, trying to get it ready to be published. I feel like it's still not at its best so if you have any tips please feel free to drop them! I apologize if it may sound a bit rushed, I tried to fix that the best I could. enjoy!!

The feeling of panic bubbling up in Seungmin’s stomach was not foreign. Feeling as if he was choking on his own heart was not unusual either but yet, it was something he never could acclimate to. Anyone would think after countless passes through new homes, new schools, and new families that he would be numb to the distress he faced. How wrong could anyone be? no-one would know the true agony unless they had been in his shoes.  
As soon as his feet hit the driveway he felt as if he was going to spill his guts all over the concrete. He was a nervous wreck, being in a new home, with hopefully a loving foster family, was an improvement from the group home he had been in previously but he was not ready to stomach the change.  
He sluggishly moved his feet, all the way up to the porch, he moved as if his shoes were heavy bricks. He fiddled with his fingers when his social worker knocked on the door. When the door opened he was stunned to see a very beautiful woman with distinct, yet kind features standing there, smiling at him.  
“Oh my! You must be Seungmin! And I'm guessing you are mr.yang? We spoke over the phone correct?” her voice was melodic and warm, not like the other foster moms in the past.  
Mr. Yang smiled, and offered his hand for her to shake “that is correct, I apologize if we arrived too early! I had an unexpected change in my schedule so we had to leave early. I am sorry I didn't call in advance.”  
The woman just smiled and nodded. She waited for him to finish speaking, “of course that is alright! I had hoped that my son would be here to meet Seungmin, but he left with his friends not too long ago.” she had opened the door wider and motioned for them to come in.  
The kitchen was beautiful and unbelievably clean. She offered them some drinks in which Seungmin declined.  
His eyes explored the kitchen as they spoke. He took in every detail of the kitchen, from the tiled floor to the dinner that was on the stove. The smell of the food was incredible and made Seungmin’s mouth water. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. When he tuned back in he heard Mr. Yang giving ‘the speech’. The speech was what Mr.yang had told all of Seungmin's foster parents, the promise that Seungmin was a good boy, that he never acted up. That he had just never found the right family that could meet all of his needs. He was curious about how differently mr.yang would word it this time, would he tell the sob story of how his biological parents didn't want him? Or would he keep it short with no details, all for her to discover on her own? “Seungmin is a great kid, he has exceptional grades and he is very passionate about everything he does. Just take your time with him, He is misunderstood. His previous foster homes just didn't meet his needs properly” He was sold out like he was some poor pound puppy, just begging for a family that would be kind enough to accept that he was all kinds of fucked up.

She nodded her head, taking in all the information that spewed out of the worker's mouth. Seungmin saw the look of pity in her eyes that he had seen a million times, If he could speak he would just scream ‘STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK! I'M NOT A DAMN CHARITY CASE!’ perhaps that would be a bit harsh, but the frustration of everyone's judgment just kept building up, he was very close to blowing up. She saw him as a stray. someone she had to take in off the streets. He wanted to be seen as a normal kid! He may have been very far from that but it wouldn't hurt anyone to just pretend, would it?  
Seungmin pulled out a chair. He tried to sit as far away from both of them as possible. His eyes focused on the flowers sitting in the center of the table. It was silly, even to himself that he could relate to them. The beautiful red roses all surrounding the single wilting one. Maybe all the beautiful flourishing ones had taken all the sun, had taken all the water, leaving it to dry out and die. It just reminded him of how he felt, everyone took his joy and hope to the point that he could feel his soul escaping from his body. Maybe he would die with that rose.  
“Of course, I believe that Seungmin is a good kid. Not all foster parents are compassionate enough to see how lovely some of the kids in the system are.” she wanted to reach out for Seungmin’s hand. Of Course, she knew better not to scare him but, She wanted to hold it and just let him know, he was okay now. She wasn't going to give up on him. This would be the last home he ever had to live in, it was his forever home; his forever family.  
The handle of the front door began to wiggle. Once it was open a boy with freshly cut black hair walked in. He paused, looking at his mother and the other people at the table. He looked disturbed.  
She looked up and a lively smile spread across her face. Seungmin wasn't always the best at connecting the dots but he assumed that must have been her son that was just getting home from being out with his friends. The boy looked so much like her, but his eyes didn't look as kind. They were harsh, shooting sharp daggers deep into Seungmin’s soul.  
The thick tension in the room was broken by her clearing her throat to speak. “Seungmin honey this is my son…” Seungmin smiled softly and settled on a very lazy wave and eyebrow raise. The boy didn’t bother to smile back, what was his problem? Was he consumed with jealousy because he had to share his precious mommy with someone else?  
The boy just jogged up the steps, not caring enough to say hello or introduce himself. Disappointment shone across his mother's face, she sighed loudly and spoke,  
“I’m sorry love, he is a bit reserved when it comes to new people.. I’m sure he will warm up to you soon enough..” Seungmin just nodded, he tried to act like he didn't care too much about the harsh attitude of her son, but he’d be lying if he said it didn't sting. The rejection of the kids was normal but it never stopped hurting. They always judged him before they gave him a chance.  
Seungmin zoned out for the rest of the meeting, he didn't want to hear all of it. He had sat through many of them and just couldn't stand it anymore. The meeting seemed to fly by. His worker stood up and shook hands with the woman, he had learned to call her Mrs.Seo.  
“Thank you for opening your hearts up to Seungmin and for giving him a chance. If things don't work out here's my card, it might take a while but we can place him in another home.” he smiled at her but his demeanor changed when he looked over at Seungmin. “Be good, kid. Don't screw this up.” Seungmin swallowed and then nodded slowly.

After he had left Mrs.Seo smiled at him gently. “You can make yourself at home. I hope you don't mind but you will be sharing a room with my son, for the time being, your room is under construction.” She threw the card Mr.yang handed her into the trash. She wasn't going to give up on Seungmin, she did not need that card. Seungmin smiled at her action, it filled his heart with warmth. She flashed him a smile and picked up his bag, She was shocked to feel at how light it was, she was expecting it to weigh much more. With all the house jumping Seungmin dealt with, things were lost, destroyed or stolen so he didn't have much. His life could fit into one bag.  
“I’m so sorry that my son was so rude earlier, I can promise you that my precious Binnie isn't as tough and mean as he seems. He is a total sweetie pie once you get past that rough shell of his.” she giggled and led him up the wooden steps.  
She stopped at a closed-door, knocking before entering. “Binnie dear, until Seungmin’s room is painted and furnished he will be staying in here with you. I know you two will get along just fine... I'll let you unpack dear. I'll be back in a few with the air mattress.” she waved and shut the door behind her.  
Seungmin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few minutes, He really didn't want to touch anything. Everything looked so expensive, he had all sorts of electronics! He had all the things Seungmin could only ever dream of owning.  
Changbins eyes burned holes through his skin, His stare was getting uncomfortable. Seungmin pointed to Changbin's desk chair, asking if he could sit. Changbin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Sit on the floor, I have important things on that desk I'd rather you don't touch. They cost more than anything you have owned or will own in your lifetime.” Softie? Yeah fucking right. Seungmin looked at the floor and then sat down. He could cry, but he held it back. He looked at his shoes, blinking away the tears building up. The last thing he wanted to do was show any kind of weak spots that Changbin could use against him. He couldn't stand the mistreatment! Why was his mom so sweet and he was such an asshole? Changbins eyebrows furrowed, he didn't expect Seungmin to cave and follow instructions that quick. How did he not blow up and call Changbin something horrible?  
Changbin was close to speaking again but the door had opened, his mother carried in the mattress. “Oh Seungmin honey, what are you doing sitting on the floor? You can get up and sit in Changbin's bean bag while I set up your bed!” seungmin just shook his head no, he didn't want to get yelled at by Changbin again, he wanted to avoid conflict as much as he could.  
“oh, alright dear..” she plugged in the pump and turned it on. In just a matter of five minutes, the bed was ready and Mrs.seo was making it up for him. He scrambled on his feet and rushed over to help her, he didn't want to be rude and make a bad impression. She thanked him for helping her, He just bowed with a small smile on his face.  
He had only been there for less than an hour but he was concluding that he liked Mrs.Seo. She had been so kind to him, he hoped that she didn't change within just a few days as most foster parents did.  
She stood up straight and wiped her hands on her jeans. “Okay boys, I'm going to head downstairs and finish up dinner before father gets home. He is very excited to meet you Seungmin! We have been waiting for a very long time to foster.” Seungmin’s heart and mind filled with warmth, they had wanted him? A smile formed on his face, he nodded. Changbin nodded too, but the stone-cold frown had remained.  
Seungmin sat on the air mattress and just played with his ring on his finger. He didn't have a phone, it had broken at his last foster home and he had yet to buy a new one. Changbin watched Seungmin closely, trying to connect the dots. What was wrong with this kid? Changbin wanted to guess that he was just really shy, if he had something seriously wrong with him his mother would have told him right? It would be wrong if she didn't.  
Seungmin was feeling uncomfortable again, why the hell was Changbin watching him so intensely? Couldn't he mind his own fucking business and not make Seungmin feel like a zoo exhibit? He shifted uncomfortably, just wanting Changbin's eyes off of him.

Changbin looked away and started playing on his phone. He turned on music, it played through the speaker on his desk. He watched Seungmin, seeing how he was listening to what was playing and starting to relax from his tense state. They sat in silence, noo words shared between them.

Seungmin was just dozing off into a peaceful sleep when Mrs.seo knocked on the door. She peaked her head in and smiled “boys, I know you must be pretty tired but dinner is done and father just pulled in the driveway, so please head downstairs!” she left the door open when she walked out.  
Changbin grunted as he got up, he was hungry but he didn't want to move from his comfortable position. Seungmin just didn't want to bother Changbin so he let him leave the room first before he got up. He walked down the steps and into the dining room. He smiled softly at Mrs.seo, she was setting up the plates and drinks.  
“Go ahead and sit down Seungmin honey, you can choose your seat.” Seungmin nodded and gave a bigger smile to her.  
Changbin rushed to the seat he normally sat at, right next to his dad. He didn't want Seungmin getting too close to his family, he didn't want him to stay. This was his home and he didn't agree with accepting orphans.  
Changbins dad walked into the house, taking off his jacket and shoes. He had a huge smile on his face as he went to greet his wife in the dining room. He kissed her cheek tenderly.  
“Mm hello honey, I missed you while I was at work” Mrs.seo giggled at how cheesy he was and turned around to kiss him. They were a cute couple, Seungmin never had a foster family with parents who seemed to be so in love. It was such a refreshing sight to see.  
“I missed you too love” she mumbled against his lips, when she pulled away she looked over at Seungmin who was sitting at the table, playing with his ring.  
“Love, this is Seungmin! We have all looked forward to having him home with us, haven't we?” Mr.Seo smiled and nodded, “we have waited so long to meet you. Getting certified took a very long time, we are sure that you are worth it!”  
Mr.seo was charming, He had beautiful straight teeth and his smile could captivate anyone. This family was really lucky when it came to looks. Changbin was handsome, regardless of his asshole attitude. He had all of his parents' best features.   
Mrs.seo placed full plates of food on the table. Seungmin couldn't wait to eat but he waited for everyone to sit down and give him permission first. They seemed too nice to scold him for eating but he wasn't going to take the risk.   
“Seungmin dear, you can go ahead and start eating!” He raised his eyebrows, asking with his expressions if she was serious.   
“Yes honey, you can eat. You can eat anytime you are hungry.” It hurt her heart to think of his previous homes and the strict rules he had to follow. How heartless could a person be to withhold food from a growing kid? He was only 16 and had already been through so much. 

Seungmin picked up his fork and started eating slowly, he didn't want to look like a slob. Changbins eyes kept wandering over to Seungmin, studying his every move. Something was wrong with this kid, but what was it?   
Mr.seo sat down in front of his plate and started eating too. He started to initiate small talk,   
“So Changbin, how did spending time with Chris and Jisung go? I remember they had an argument recently.”   
Changbin took a sip of his water and nodded, “it went alright, no arguments this time. Chris’s little brother Felix hung out with us..” Seungmin took notice of how a soft pink spread across Changbin's cheeks.  
Mr.seo chuckled and shook his head, “ah, the Felix you have a crush on?” Changbin shook his head no rapidly, almost choking on his food. He started getting defensive.   
“NO! I don't like him like that! He is cute, don't get me wrong but that's Chris's brother! Me liking him would be wrong on so many levels! That would break bro code!”   
Mrs.seo, who was standing at the counter giggled at the banter between the boys. She turned around, wrapping her arms around Changbin's neck from behind.   
“Changbin sweetheart, you don't have to lie to your parents!” she giggled more and kissed his cheek. “We know you’ve been swooning over him since they moved here from Australia! “  
For the rest of dinner they argued and laughed over silly things, it filled Seungmin’s heart with joy to see and be a part of such a wholesome family bonding time. He could even say Changbin seemed to ease up around him and not be so mean.   
When dinner was over Seungmin stuck around to help with the dirty dishes out of habit.   
“Seungmin you really don't have to help me, it's your first night here and you are never going to be forced to do tasks that I can easily do alone!” Seungmin smiled and nodded, he took a dish and a sponge. He didn't feel like she was forcing him at all, he just wanted to help her and show appreciation for the delicious meal. She got a dish towel down and smiled back at him. She couldn't understand yet why anyone would hurt or give up on this angel.   
“Okay dear, since you really want to. You wash and I'll dry! Thank you Seungmin, I appreciate it.”

Changbin watched them from the top of the steps, he felt pure jealousy rise in his stomach. He didn't care that Seungmin was doing the dishes, he was angered by how sweet his mother was being. Seungmin wasn't family! He never would be. How could he make his mother see that?

The dishes were washed and put away in half the time it took Mrs.seo to do them alone. She bowed to Seungmin, showing how grateful she was, “thank you, sweetheart, now please go get some rest.” she brushed his hair back. She didn't expect him to flinch, her heart broke.   
It's okay now Seungmin, no one will ever hurt you again.. Believe me okay?”

He looked up at her with tears brimming his eyes, it was a heart-wrenching sight. Seungmin couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He leaned on her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, a few silent choked sobs escaped his lips. His head was resting on her shoulder, she stroked the back of his head with one hand and held onto him tight.   
“Shh… it's all okay Seungmin, You are here with us now... We all want to protect you..” he couldn't calm down. All the emotions he held throughout his 13 years in foster care just flowed out his body. He could no longer act like he was strong. He was just a small broken boy. The world had crushed him.   
“The world is such a mean place Seungmin and I hate that you have been through so much but that is all over now... We are a family now. Family protects family.” She rubbed his back to soothe him, he was going limp in her arms. He had never, in his life, been hugged like this.  
“I can not promise that you will never have to feel pain again but I will do everything in my power to protect you. This house is your safe place. You should never have to feel pain while you are here.”   
Seungmin kept gasping for air. His cries were so intense he felt like he was coughing up a lung.   
Mrs.seo hugged him until he grew silent and had no more tears to cry. It took a very long time but she was more than happy to comfort him.   
He pulled away from the hug slowly and looked at her with his bloodshot, puffy eyes. She could read him, he was saying thank you.   
“You are okay now honey. Just go upstairs and get some rest... If you need anything at all my room is only two doors down from Changbins. Okay?” Seungmin nodded. Mrs.seo pushed back his hair again, more cautiously this time. He leaned into her touch. She stood up tall to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “You are okay Seungmin. You are home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize its a bit rough and rushed but I still hope you enjoy it! online school has been kicking my ass so I didn't get to edit it as much as I normally would!

Changbin could hear lazy footsteps up the stairs, He felt the rush of annoyance surge through his veins. He glared at his door, just waiting for it to open.   
Seungmin wiped the tears from his bloodshot eyes and sniffed. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he walked into Changbin's room. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness for Changbin to use against him. Seungmin opened the door, his eyes meeting with Changbins harsh glare right off the bat. He hated that Changbin already took a dislike to him but he figured Changbin might have his reasons and maybe he will warm up eventually. Seungmin looked down at his feet and walked over to his air mattress. He pulled the blankets back and laid down. He faced the opposite way of Changbin.   
Seungmin never slept well on the first night of being in a new place, so he didn't have very high expectations of getting good sleep. The air mattress was more comfortable than most places he had slept in but it still didn't help much. The silence was disrupted by Changbin shifting on his bed and clearing his throat.   
“Seungmin... Maybe I haven't been fair to you.” Seungmin just acted as if he had fallen asleep, he didn't feel like having any interactions. Changbin waited to see if he was going to respond to him

“Answer me, please… I know that you are awake, you aren't very hard to read.” Changbin was getting frustrated, he didn't understand why Seungmin wouldn't just say something. If he would even give him something small like an ‘mhm’ would be enough.   
Seungmin turned over to face Changbin. The expression on his face didn't seem apologetic at all. Seungmin was guessing maybe Mrs.seo had texted him to apologize for being rude. Seungmin gave him a straight-lined smile and a nod.   
That angered Changbin. Why did this kid never talk?  
Changbin couldn't keep his thoughts to himself much longer. They overflowed from his mind and out his mouth like boiling water.   
“WHY THE FUCK DONT YOU EVER TALK! MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN NICE TO YOU ALL FUCKING DAY AND I DIDNT HEAR YOU SAY ONE FUCKING WORD TO THEM! I JUST APOLOGIZED FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE AND YET YOU COULDN'T SAY SHIT BACK! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!”   
Seungmin’s eyes filled with tears and he frantically searched around the room for something. Changbin was still fuming, his face was red and he was gritting his teeth. He couldn't figure out what Seungmin was searching for.   
Seungmin’s eyes locked on a pen and notebook on Changbins desk, the same desk he had told him not to touch.  
“Now look at you! Ignoring me in my own room! Maybe you didn't hear me the first time: I said don't fucking touch my shit!” Seungmin looked up for a second to meet Changbins. He started writing furiously. Nobody could have guessed that those two words would change everything. They would turn Changbins world upside down.   
In messy handwriting, the page read “I’m mute.”   
Changbin froze, feeling as if the air had been squished out of his lungs, or as if a snake was constricting his chest. He was mute?   
Seungmin just left the notebook on the foot of Changbin's bed and walked back over to where he was laying down. He covered himself up and faced the wall. The room stayed silent for what felt like hours but were only minutes until Changbin stormed out of the room.   
The sound of banging on doors now filled the home.   
“MOM! Open this damn door!” the anger spewed out of his mouth like venom.   
His mom answered the door, looking at him with concerned eyes. She had heard everything from Changbin's end and she was truly disappointed. She expected her son to be more understanding and open to Seungmin being mute considering how he opened his arms for most people who couldn't fit in with the crowd and needed love. She just shook her head.  
“Changbin honey... I’m guessing we need to have a talk, hm?” She took his hand in her own and led him away from the bedroom door. She walked him into the living room and they both sat on the couch.  
Changbin started first, he was way too furious and confused to hold it back and let her speak first.  
“Why didn't you tell me we were fostering a freak?! Wouldn't you think the first thing you should have said to me would be ‘Hey Changbin, we are fostering a freak child who is mute?’’ she shook her head, truly disappointed in how her son was taking the news. She took a deep breath.   
“Changbin, I didn't tell you because I figured you wouldn't care too much that he was mute... I mean you are friends with Jeongin and he is deaf… I thought you would open your heart to him, honey…” She placed her hand on his back and paused for a second. He looked at her, taking in her explanation.  
“The Changbin I raised is sweet and compassionate to people who are different... I get that having Seungmin in our lives is new but he really needs us right now. He needs us to love him and support him, okay?”   
He just looked at her. He wasn't completely calmed down, he took a few deep breaths. She wasn't wrong in bringing up Jeongin but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight his point of view.   
“Mom it's not the same! I CHOOSE to be Jeongin's friend. I had no say in Seungmin. I don't understand why you didn't tell me! I wanted a NORMAL foster brother! One like Yoonbin… He is nothing like him.” Changbin took his eyes off his mom and looked at their coffee table. She just shook her head, still in utter disbelief that her son was being so different.   
“Changbin… I know he is not the same, no one will ever be Yoonbin, No one will ever replace him okay? That is not what Seungmin is here for… He needs a family and Yoonbin wouldn't be mad at us for that.” She pulled Changbin to her chest for a tight hug. He let all the tears flow out. 

“Mama… I know he would be mad, but I just miss him… We can't just move on like this..” She kissed his forehead and shushed him, it was hard for all of them to move on. She wished that Changbin would find a way to heal other than pushing people away and being angry all the time. 

Seungmin laid in his bed, tears flowing down his cheeks just like they did while Mrs.seo hugged him. He hated that he had cried so much that day, it had never been his plan to. He wanted his first day to be perfect but it was far from it. He looked forward to better days.


End file.
